The Kiss Heard Round the World
by SpinnersEnd1342
Summary: What would happen if Katherine didn't kiss Damon on Elena's porch but she actually ended up kissing Stefan? How will Elena react to this? Plenty of DELENA to come! Takes some of the details in the original plot line, but I'm planning on reworking the series to fit MY liking :) Possible Steferine... we'll see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: After the whole Mystic Falls fireworks being ruined by using John Gilbert's device and burning all the tomb vamps, well, most of them. Instead of Katherine kissing Damon, she kisses Stephan on Elena's porch. This is my first TVD fanfic and I have been reading so many, so please R and R to let me know what you think. If you don't review, I won't know what you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters, I just like to play with them!

* * *

><p>Stefan couldn't believe the nights events, in fact, he felt very much like he did on that night in 1864 when he and Damon both lost the woman they loved, along with their own human lives. He had decided that after Elena left the grill, he was going to go back and check on her to make sure she was alright. She just had so much on her mind with meeting Isobel and finding out about John being her father.<p>

He was so lost in thought that he almost missed the voice calling out behind him. "Stefan! Wait up!" Elena called to him.

"Elena?" He asked, "Why aren't you at home by now?"

She laughed lightly at him, flinging her garment bag over her shoulder. "A lady could always use a handsome man to escort her home on such a dark night," she drawled. Stefan raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged, "I stayed behind to talk to Bonnie and got a little sidetracked."

Stefan traced her jaw softly with his thumb and smiled at her when they stopped on Elena's porch. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting regarding Damon lately. I know you love me and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, I just have to find a way to get over this."

"Shh," she replied bringing his lips down to hers and enveloping them in a passionate kiss.

The door opened and Stefan jumped back to see Elena standing inside the house staring at him, eyes bulging. "Stefan? What are you doing?"

Elena? How did you-"

"It's been a long time, Stefan, but your kiss hasn't changed a bit." The doppleganger purred into his ear before turning her attention to the now shocked Elena standing just over the threshold in the house. "Curiouser and curiouser. You must be Elena? Listen, I don't have time now but we just must do lunch!" She giggled before curtsying and taking off into the woods.

Stefan saw a wave of pain flair through Elena's body before solidifying into stony resolve. "Stefan? Was that?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked, already feeling incredibly guilty. "Yes, yes it was."

Elena mustered up what strength she had left and used it to smack Stefan squarely across the face. The only words that could manage to escape her were, "Stefan. Go."

"But Elena," he started, "let's talk about this. I need to explain!"

Elena ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "Explain what, Stefan? Why you were kissing Katherine on my porch? You know what, no, that doesn't even bother me. What bothers me is that you didn't even know it was Katherine. You thought it was me, Stefan! You need to go. Now," she said before slamming the door in Stefans face.

Elena ran up to her room and slammed the door before falling to her knees just on the other side. Her entire body wracked with sobs. How could Stefan not know he was kissing Katherine? How could he miss the fact that she told him her garment bag had been stolen? What about the part where the woman he had been kissing had no heart beat? Elena knew Stefan could hear things like that.

She tried to figure out who she could talk to right now. Bonnie was out because she was sure Bonnie needed some space, especially after everything that happened tonight. She couldn't talk to Stefan, because, well, that would kind of defeat the purpose of not speaking to him, so she texted the only other friend who came to mind, Damon.

[Can U C me plz? Home] she texted him.

[Y wuts up?] He texted her back.

[15 words or less? Bitch is back. Caught K + S kissing. He thought it was me! Windows unlocked.]

Damon looked down at his phone in disbelief. Katherine returned and was kissing Stefan? Why would he do that to Elena? Better yet, why was Katherine even in Mystic Falls?

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, a little shaky for the first chapter, I admit, but I'm just setting up the story to get a whole lot more beautiful, with plenty of Delena, of course! What do you think is going to happen next? Will elena forgive Stefan? Will Katherine impersonate Elena to Damon too? R + R! Also, I am making my chapters shorter than most are used to. I don't like the big long chapters where all of these details that people just skim over when reading are added to make the story look larger!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: So here it is the second chapter and only a day after the first one. I'm going to be honest, I have about 7 chapters written out already and they may or may not change depending on what you all have to say about them! Also, because I have that many chapters already written for a while, the updates are going to come a lot quicker because I have those other chapters to fall back on. After that, the updates will be more like one to two weeks in between! Ah, I also did want to touch on something JaredLetoObsessed mentioned in their review, I don't really know if there will be some Stefan/Katherine in my story. Do y'all think that would make it more interesting? I'm still in the foundational chapters, so if you like it, it may be something I could try to work out…

PS; I do NOT own TVD or any of their characters; they just run rampant in my imagination!

* * *

><p>Damon shoved his phone in his pocket and took off in Elena's direction as fast as his vampire speed could carry him. He was still a little weak after the evening's events with the vervain and the fire in Elena's dad's old doctor's office.<p>

Just as he was making it to Elena's house in the woods, Stefan slammed him into a tree, seething. "Damon, what are you doing here? Elena's been through enough tonight already. Go home."

Damon laughed, but he wasn't smiling. "Saint Stefan, isn't that the question I should be asking you? Kissing Katherine, little brother? Bad move on your part. I was invited here. Why are you still here?"

The anger on Stefan's face quickly evolved into a twist of guilt and pain. Elena had refused to speak to him, yet she invited Damon over. "I thought it was-" she started shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair.

Damon scoffed, "Spare me, little brother. I would be able to sense that it wasn't Elena before she was even at my side. First clue, genius, when did Elena's heart stop beating? Why wasn't she wearing her vervain necklace anymore? The list goes on and on, if you'd like me to continue?"

Stefan couldn't believe he hadn't noticed any of those things before. How could he have been so stupid? He felt a pang of guilt knowing that deep down inside, he should have known that it wasn't Elena. Then he started to think about Damon comforting Elena and his face turned stony again. "She doesn't need you here, Damon. I just need to talk to her, get a chance to explain. She'll come around." He reasoned, talking more to himself than to Damon.

Anger seemed to be emanating from Damon as he slammed Stefan into a tree. "Listen to me, you will not bother Elena tonight, or I will make sure you don't see her OR Katherine together for a VERY VERY long time. Do you understand? Unlike you, I would sacrifice EVERYTHING I have for Elena. Even if it means I have to stand around for a century being your stand in and helping in any goddamned way I can to make her feel better, I will. I love her, Stefan. Maybe you should be asking yourself how much you care about her."

Before Stefan had a chance to react, Damon had already reached Elena's window and was sliding it open with compassion and empathy obvious in his facial expressions. Stefan jumped up into the tree facing Elena's bedroom window to watch him. Damon could sense that Stefan was just outside the window, but he didn't care. He rushed over to Elena who was crumpled on the floor crying and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Shh," he soothed her, running his fingers through her hair. "It's gonna be okay. I'll make this better for you, Elena, I swear it. I won't let anyone hurt you again." He vowed.

Elena thought it was strange how secure she felt in Damon's arms. She felt safe and warm and started to drift to sleep immediately. She mumbled before falling asleep, "You want to take my pain away? Turn me."

With that, she started snoring softly and Damon's eyes widened in shock. Outside he could hear one of the tree branches snap clearly off of its base.

* * *

><p>AN: I am sure you are all well aware of who was outside snapping branches ha-ha. I know some of the conversation bits are uncharacteristically sweet for Damon, but remember, huge Delena fan here, AND I feel like I captured his intensity if not anything else, quite well. Well, peeps, R + R to tell me how you feel! Next chapter: The morning after and some good old fashioned eavesdropping.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Good news: I now have a beta! Huge thanks to JadeAlmasy for being my fabulous beta and catching onto things that I don't! I really loved this chapter and I hope you do too! As a side, I unfortunately have no ownership over any of the characters, they're just my puppets!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Damon, using as little force as possible, picked Elena up and laid her gently in her bed. Before tucking her in, he got her dressed in sleep shorts and left her tank top so she would feel more comfortable.

She barely moved while he was getting her changed except to mumble, "No peeking…" before feebly attempting to smack him away and falling back asleep.

"Puh-lease," Damon rolled his eyes at the beautiful creature that was snoring softly beneath the comforter.

Damon was still relatively in shock from what she had asked him to do before she passed out. He would never turn her. Not for that reason. He had been down that road before and was grateful that he had Elena to thank for bringing his humanity back. If she was his and a little older he would consider changing her, but so they could have eternity together. Damon sighed. She wasn't his, though, and he wouldn't turn her so she could become the same kind of monster she hated so deeply.

Damon could sense Stefan the moment he came into the room, even though to the human ear, no sound would have been heard. He looked down at Elena, guilt and pain written clearly all over his face. He knelt down and kissed Elena's cheek, and Damon tensed at the display of affection.

"How do I fix this?" He asked no one in particular.

"You don't." Damon answered protectively.

Stefan turned to him, gritting his teeth. "I won't let you, Damon. I won't let you take her life away, whether she asks for it or not."

Damon scoffed. "I'm not going to turn her, you idiot. I'm taking her away from Mystic Falls for a couple of days, and you won't try and stop me."

Stefan's eyes widened at that. "She won't go with you, Damon. She knows you, the real you. The heartless monster you are that preys on the ones she loves for fun."

Damon gripped Stefan by the shoulders. "If I thought slamming you through the wall right now wouldn't wake her, I swear I would do it! She needs to breathe, to think clearly and to get away from all of the damned drama in this town, including you, Stefan. She's not as delicate as everyone makes her out to be and someone needs to remind her of that."

Stefan laughed bitterly. "And you think you can do that? Besides that, she is delicate, Damon. She does need protecting. She's a human!"

"Along with the other seven billion people on this planet, little brother." Damon retorted. "And I'm taking her, whether I get your stamp of approval or not."

"Why are you doing this, Damon? Was Katherine not enough, you need to take Elena now, too?" Stefan begged, growing more desperate by the minute. He couldn't let Damon have the opportunity to spend alone time with Elena.

"Why? You're asking me 'why', Stefan? Because I fell in love with her! I didn't ask for this, I didn't want this. It just happened. And I don't care if she never wants me the way I want her, I would understand why, in fact. But, I will tell you one thing, I will be behind Elena every step of the way from here on out to make sure no one hurts her like you did again. Now, go, I have to pack." He explained, motioning to the window.

Elena had been awake under the covers since Stefan came in and kissed her. So much was swimming through her head right now. Damon was right, she didn't need a partner to protect her, she needed an equal. As she drifted back to sleep, another thought was clouding her mind. Damon Salvatore was in love with her. Why did that make her feel better instead of worse?

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think so far? Do you think Elena will actually go with Damon? R+R people! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here's chapter 4... Mainly a fun chapter just beefing up for next chapter which happens to be my favorite so far! Ive noticed there are a lot of people reading and favoriting but no reviews! I wont know what you like and dislike if you dont let me know!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Elena woke to the smell of coffee and bacon flooding her senses. The smells were so comforting, they almost reminded her of Sunday breakfasts with her parents. Before she was too overcome with emotions, Damon entered the room carrying a tray of steaming breakfast food for her.

"Damon, you didn't have to do all that," she smiled appreciatively, as her stomach growled.

Damon laughed, "I think your body is betraying you. Now hurry up, eat, get dressed and showered before I get back. We're going away for a couple of days and I want to get on the road."

"What? Damon, I can't do that. I have school and Jenna!" she started.

"Yes, you can." He interrupted, "I already talked to Jenna when she came in to check on you while you were still asleep and I dropped off all of the necessary excuses for you at school. You only had two days left of school until summer vacation, anyway. Now chop chop, let's go!"

"Oh," Elena said, running out of excuses. "Well, where are you going?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "I have to shower and pack too you know. And grabbing a bite to eat wouldn't hurt either. Unless you're offering?" He winked at her suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows in Damon's signature way.

Elena laughed. "Thanks but, no thanks. Where are we going anyway?" Elena asked, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

Damon crossed his arms, with a look of mock hurt. "That's for me to know and you to blah, blah, blah. Ten bucks says you still aren't done by the time I get back." With that he hopped out of the window and left a speechless Elena sitting on the bed, mouth hanging open.

She shoveled her food down as fast as she could, and took the quickest shower of her life, but when she emerged from the shower, Damon was standing by her bed room door tapping his watch. Before she had a chance to complain about his inhuman speed, he lifted her over his shoulder and ran her down to the car, squealing like a two year old.

Elena checked her phone as they were leaving Mystic Falls and sighed. Sixteen missed calls and about a hundred text messages, all from Stefan, of course. She didn't even have a chance to read any of them before Damon snatched the phone out of her hand and threw it out the window. Elena stared in horror as she watched it smash into a million pieces.

"What the hell, Damon?" she asked, demanding an explanation.

"Uh-uh." Damon said pulling over to the side of the road. "You are supposed to be enjoying yourself on this trip. That means no moping over Mr. Doom and Gloom. No Mystic Falls drama. I have a final destination in mind for this trip, but you tell me where to stop along the road if you see something you want to do and we'll do it. Now come on, Bonnie," he said putting down the convertible top and handing her a pair of oversized sunglasses, pulling her closer to him. "Give in to Clyde and let's blow this town!" He teased.

Elena laughed at Damon's reference to Bonnie and Clyde. Damon's chest swelled with pride. He had managed to make her smile. He had been able to genuinely make the heart broken shell of the woman he loved smile.

Elena's brow furrowed as she couldn't help but notice the effect hanging around with the older Salvatore brother had on her. She wondered to herself, shouldn't she be feeling guilty? Shouldn't she be sadder about Stefan?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK guys, this chapter is my favorite so it would mean the world to me if you review it! Enjoy! Also, this is the last full chapter i have written but as soon as i finish chapter six and have my beta read over it, you'll have it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Elena jumped with excitement as they passed a sign for a small honky tonk that had one of those electronic bulls, people love to ride. The sun was just starting to set so Damon decided if what Elena's heart was truly set on riding that damned bull, they could stop in the pokey little town for a night. Only because he promised her.

"Really?" Elena cried out gleefully. "I've always wanted to do that, Damon!"

After her third go on the mechanical bull, Elena gracefully climbed off and bounded over to Damon proudly. "That was SO much fun!" She handed him the gloves and gave him a little nudge with her elbow. "Your turn."

Damon swiftly picked himself off of the mat after falling off for the third time, giving up.

Elena giggled at the defeated look on the vampire's face. "I thought vampires were a tiny bit more graceful." She said, stifling another laugh.

Damon picked her up and swung her around to stand beside him. Putting his hand on the small of her back, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "There's one thing you'll never beat me at, Princess." He called out to the bartender holding up a fifty dollar bill, "Four shots of tequila for me and a Malibu Bay breeze for this one." He said gesturing Elena.

The bartender nodded his head, but before he could turn around to start pouring the drinks, Elena stopped him, "Nix the chick drink, I'm having what he's having."

Damon raised his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as the bartender looked at him warily. Ten shots later, a very sober Damon was carrying a very drunk Elena back to the hotel room. She was way past the point of caring about winning the challenge. Damon had turned from locking the door when Elena pushed him up against the door, her breath hot and sweet, nearly intoxicating him.

"I want you, Damon." She breathed leaning in to kiss him deeply. Damon felt himself rising to the occasion but pushed Elena back.

"I'm sorry, Elena, I can't" he said staring deeply into her eyes.

"But I thought you loved me?" she questioned, brows furrowed.

"I do, Elena, more than you'll ever know, but-" he started.

Elena began to pout, very much like Katherine. "And I thought you wanted to remind me that I am not as delicate as everyone seems to think I am?" she questions again.

Damon cupped her chin and pulled her face up so he was staring into her eyes again. "Elena Gilbert, you listen to me. I love you, with my whole being and that's saying a lot. When I said I would do anything for you, I meant it. But I refuse to prove how strong you are by taking advantage of you when you're drunk and broken."

With that being said, he kissed her softly again, this time when they broke apart he helped Elena change into something more comfortable before stripping down into his boxers and climbing in bed with her. When he heard her breathing slow down, he protectively wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "I love you, Elena. You have no idea how badly I want you, but I don't just want part of you, I want all of you."

Elena leaned into Damon's chest with a small sigh and continued sleeping peacefully. Confident that everything was okay for the moment, Damon nodded off beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I have been working very hard on this story, trying to add some detail here and some extra thoughts there. Your reward? A double update! Two chapters in one day :) As always, I have no ownership in the characters, of TVD, sadly!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Elena woke the next morning surprised that she didn't feel hung-over in the slightest. When she moved to sit up, the realization that there was an arm around her hit her. She looked down at the arm wrapped so tightly around her and noticed Damon's ring. What had she done last night?

She turned softly to face Damon so she could see his face. When she rolled over, she was trying to avoid waking the vampire sleeping soundly next to her. The one thing she didn't expect was for the arm to move up her side and start tickling her!

She squealed trying to break free, but Damon just pulled himself up to hover on top of her. His eyes looked her up and down appreciatively. "Why, Miss Gilbert, you were quite the tease last night." He winked and jumped off of her when his phone started ringing.

"I told you not to call, brother. She's fine." He snapped before hanging up on Stefan.

Elena waited for Damon to turn around before speaking. "Thanks, Damon… for letting me just let loose and unwind last night. It's been so long since I've had a good time."

"No, thank _you_ for the good time last night," Damon teased, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Elena's eyes widened in shock, and the realization hit her that she might have been a little too unwound the night before. She chided herself, _seriously, that is the last time I ever drink tequila._

"Kidding." Damon smiled and Elena smacked him on the arm. "Ouch. I have standards too, you know?"

Elena ignored him and grabbed her clothes and toiletries for the day before stomping into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. "Jerk." She mumbled.

"I heard that!" Damon called from the other side of the door. "Oh, and just so you know, if I wanted to get in there with you that little lock wouldn't stop me!"

Elena stuck her tongue out at the closed door before turning around to brush her teeth. By the time she was finished getting washed up, Damon already had the car packed up and ready to go.

The drive started out pretty slowly as Damon was still mad at Stefan for calling and Elena was still angry with Damon for allowing her to believe that she had slept with him. Damon reached over and switched on some music to drown out the deafening silence in the car. He just couldn't understand what happened to the Elena from last night, and her ignoring him was starting to frustrate him too much.

His thoughts were interrupted by Elena's stomach growling. He looked over to her, "What do you say we call it a truce and stop for a bite to eat?"

"By bite you mean what exactly? Besides, I'm not hungry." She mumbled crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. Then her stomach growled again, betraying her.

Damon shook his head and pulled over to the side of the road. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, come on! Give me some credit here. I haven't fed from a living being in months and you know it! Elena, what is it going to take for you to understand that this trip is for you? I would never allow you to do anything that you would end up regretting."

Elena looked out the window, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. Damon was the only one she could turn to after the event with Katherine and Stefan. He was the one who picked her up off of the floor and helped her escape all of the pain in Mystic Falls, even if it was permanent. Although, she thought, if she decided to make it a permanent stay, Damon probably wouldn't object.

She sighed as well and turned to face Damon in the car. "Look," she said. "I know what you're trying to do and I'm grateful. But please, please try to understand that while I broke out and completely let all inhibitions out the window last night, I'm still dealing. This is hard for me. For the last I don't know how many months, my life revolved around Stefan and now, now I don't know how I feel or what to do."

Damon turned the car on and started driving down the road, instantly forgiving Elena for being cranky most of the morning. "So, Waffle House or IHOP?" He asked giving her his characteristic half smile.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The final destination is coming up soon, the one the first seven chapters have been built around and I hope I do you guys justice. First let me say, thank you so much to those who have reviewed! I would really really really love more reviews, people! Every day I'm getting more and more story favorites from y'all but I'm not getting any feedback. There's no way I would give any of you ultimatums like I need 20 reviews until I update, but seriously, I'd LOOOOOVE more reviews :) Enjoy! PS: no ownership in part or in whole of TVD belongs to yours truly, although I wish I owned Ian Somerhalder...HOTTIE :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Just after leaving the cute little café, and after Elena ate her weight in pancakes and bacon, the pair jumped in Damon's mustang and hit the road again.

Elena wanted to ask Damon where they were headed again, but couldn't muster up the strength to do it. After staying up so late, getting up so early and eating such a big breakfast, she was just too exhausted to deal with Damon's banter.

Instead, she allowed her mind to wander to what could have happened last night if Damon had had less self-control. She felt her cheeks flushing, and knew Damon would be able to hear her heart rate speeding up, so she rested her face against the cool glass of the car window.

Damon watched her curiously as she struggled with whatever she was thinking about. He didn't miss the increase in her heart beats or the flush raising in her cheeks. He couldn't help but wonder if he had done that to her? No, of course not, you idiot. He chided himself. You know she's pining away for Saint Stefan.

After driving for six hours straight, Elena sleeping the whole way, Damon was ready for a break from his own thoughts and the silence. He was definitely not cut out to be the broody type like his dear younger brother. He pulled off at some rest stop, figuring Elena would need to use the facilities anyway.

He had to fight the urge to kiss her as she sat there breathing so calmly. Occasionally he would watch her brows furrow and unfurrow and wonder what she was so perplexed about. He tucked a stray bit of hair softly behind her ear and watched her lips curve into a small smile. She mumbled sleepily, "Mmm. Damon. I love you."

Damon froze in his seat. Say what now? There she was, the woman he would kill for, would die for, on a road trip with him, confessing her love for him in her sleep. He couldn't bear it anymore. He knew she wasn't ready to talk about anything but knew if she was talking like that in her sleep, he had some small bearing in her heart. It was all the reassurance he needed to know that he was not working on a lost cause.

After what seemed like an eternity of watching Elena sleeping peacefully, Damon cut the engine to the car. It was going to be dark before they made it to Damon's next destination in mind if they didn't continue on the road soon. Damon opened his door and made his way to the other side to open the door gently for Elena.

He rubbed her shoulders gently before purring into her ear. "Time to get up, kitten."

"Mmm." Elena mumbled raising her arms and yawning. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around.

Damon smiled. "Welcome to fabulous Nevada!" he exclaimed, extending his arms.

"What?" Elena gasped, in shock. "Damon, what are we doing in Nevada?"

"Oh, calm down. I'm not taking you to Vegas to corrupt you. Unless you want me to?" Damon suggested, waggling his eyebrows at her playfully.

Elena just scowled at him, crossing her arms. "Damon," she warned.

Damon spun her in a circle, smacked her bottom playfully and gently pushed her in the direction of the ladies room. "Go! Use the facilities! We need to get on the road again soon so we can make it to MY destination."

Elena again fought with herself whether or not to ask where this big final destination was, but decided against it. She needed to use the restroom badly, and needed to freshen up a bit. When she was done using the bathroom, she splashed some cold water on her face. She had been dreaming about Damon, and needed to cool down the feverish warmth that spread through her from head to toe when they had made eye contact after she woke up.

As Damon watched her coming from the rest room, he had decided that tonight he would lay it all on the line for her. She needed to know how committed and serious he was about his feelings for her. If she rejected him, he was sure he could handle it. He handled Katherine rather well, hadn't he? Hadn't he?

This whole time, Damon had been so lost in Elena, that he didn't even notice Katherine watching them from the tree line behind the picnic tables. I don't see what the big deal with her is, she isn't even fun, Katherine thought to herself. She had to focus on the task at hand. Elena was going to screw around with Damon, and she would be able to run back to Stefan and let him know. This was Katherine's perfect way back into the younger Salvatore brother's heart. Surely, Stefan would want her back. He wouldn't want to share yet another woman with his older brother, no, definitely not.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I have received feedback from both my wonderful beta, JadeAlmasy and beadedheart that I should include more details in their surroundings and in the characters thoughts, themselves and I really think I stepped it up a notch this chapter. It's definitely a longer chapter, so it took me a bit longer to write, but I had that feedback in mind! Just let me know what you think by reading and reviewing of course! I would love to hear more about what yall like and what ya hate! Ps, unfortunately, I have no ownership in the Vampire Diaries, just a serious obsession with Damon Salvatore 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Elena sighed dramatically as Damon refused to tell her where they were going, yet again. What place could be so important to him that she'd never heard him speak of it before?

"If you say 'are we there yet', Elena, I swear I will pull this car over." Damon teased, grinning wickedly at her.

She had been too busy pouting about Damon's refusal to even notice that they had pulled off of the interstate and were now traveling down a small dirt road, but the sound of the waves broke her concentration.

"Damon, are we at the beach?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

Elena loved the beach. It reminded her so much of the vacations she used to take with her parents and Jeremy when they were younger. Before she could become too overwhelmed with emotion, she noticed a huge beach house as it came into view. It was off white, but not the kind that comes in a can. The kind that comes from it being weathered and aging. The color was perfect, it gave the house character.

"Where are we, Damon? I don't remember Stefan ever mentioning a beach house before?" she asked.

Damon smiled fondly at the house standing before them. Elena didn't know it yet, but being at the beach house brought back memories of Damon's vacations with his family as well. He remembered his mother helping him build sand castles, and laying on the floor watching her paint the coast perfectly on her huge easel.

"Stefan doesn't remember this place because he was just a toddler yet when we summered here with our parents. We never came back after Mom died." Damon sighed, "This is what I wanted to show you, Elena. This is my sanctuary, my happy place."

Elena touched his hand softly. "It's breathtaking, Damon. Absolutely beautiful."

"I have ulterior motives for bringing you here, Elena. I won't lie to you. But, now is not the time. Let's just relax and enjoy ourselves tonight." He breathed, running his hand through his hair nervously.

Elena couldn't help but wonder what Damon's desire to bring her here was. She was too in love with the beach house to even care at that point. She couldn't quite place her finger on the reason that she loved this place so much or why it felt so right to be there

Elena walked around for a bit, oohing and aahing at different rooms and different pieces of art. The whole house has been maintained but never remodeled so it was like stepping into a history novel.

She finally stopped wandering around when she had entered the most beautiful room in the house. The bed was a massive sleigh bed with a huge canopy that was decorated with several different purple pillows. The whole room was papered in a soft lilac color. A magnificent chaise lounge sat right under neath the huge bay window in the room.

She imagined herself laying there, listening to the waves roll up, while having her nose buried deep into her favorite book, submerging herself into Heathcliff and Cathy's world.

Damon was in the kitchen eating while Elena was exploring the house. As he was finishing off his blood bag, Elena hollered from a room upstairs, "I found the room I'm staying in!"

He rushed upstairs to find her pacing the room, touching every surface she could get her hands on and smiling wistfully. Damon felt his heart soar as he watched how happy Elena was to be in this particular room.

"I'm not surprised you picked this room," he beamed at her. When she looked at him confused, he continued, "This room was designed entirely by my mother and the two of you are more alike than you'll ever know."

Elena sat down on the chaise and Damon sat next to her, turning to face her. "How are we alike?"

"Well, for starters, she was surrounded by people who absolutely adored her, but thought she was too weak for her own good." He stated, laughing at Elena's grumpy expression. "And she was more stubborn than a mule." Elena crossed her arms and had to laugh as she further proved Damon's point. "She was so beautiful and she had the world's biggest heart. Sound familiar?" he asked.

Damon leaned in closer to Elena, their lips inches apart. "I love you with my entire being." He said before getting just a little bit closer and kissing her passionately.

Elena felt her body give in to Damon for the first time and it felt right. Like that was where she was supposed to be, and she was doing what she was supposed to be doing.

Just when things were about to go to the next level a thought came to her mind, rather, a person. "Stefan." She said breathlessly breaking apart from their heated kiss. "Damon, I cannot do this to him. I refuse to be Katherine."

Damon smoothed her hair down, capturing her eyes with his fierce piercing blue stare. "You could never be Katherine, Elena, and I know you don't want to hurt Stefan but there's something there for me and you can't deny that." He said pointing at Elena's heart.

Elena's brow furrowed and she pulled away from Damon. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now. All I know is I need to figure out some things. I need to talk to him, Damon."

Damon kissed her lightly on the nose. "I'll be here win or lose, Elena." He said before walking out of the room and shutting the door softly behind him.


	9. UPDATE

***UPDATE* I haven't worked on this story in AGES, literally, BUT in coming back to it, I'm falling in love with it all over again and I'm going to attempt to continue the story where I left off. Possibly even try to write longer chapters and include some more detail on the characters thoughts? Any suggestions, I'd love. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I last updated, literally, years. I've just recently reacquired my taste for reading fanfics, so I'm going to give this another go. PLEASE let me know how you would like to see the story progress. I have some ideas of my own, but I would definitely be willing to incorporate some of your ideas! Also, any characters you still want in the story? This started off on the story line of the show, but I'm planning on making it my own so enjoy : )**

**Also, as much as I would looooove Damon to be mine in all of his yummy goodness, unfortunately, I do not own TVD : (**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Elena fell back into the comfort of the four poster bed. _What the hell is going on with me? Damon, really? I don't even like Damon, _she thought to herself, but her heart thudding in her ears was betraying her.

Instead of lingering in her thoughts and wallowing in self-pity, she decided to go exploring around the house. It was absolutely beautiful, there was so much history preserved in these walls.

She made her way to the kitchen just as her stomach growled. She laughed at the timing. Opening the cupboards made her even hungrier than she was when she walked in considering they were all empty. The fridge only had blood bags in it, and, ew, no.

"Damon?" She called out, barely hiding the amusement in her voice.

She jumped as she heard Damon speak from right behind her, "Not hungry for that, I'm guessing?"

"How did you guess?" she laughed. "I'm not a vampire and I can't live on dust bunnies and moths."

Damon grabbed his leather jacket and started walking towards the front door. He turned around to Elena and smirked, "Are you coming or not?"

She grabbed her jacket and followed him out the door. It wasn't a long drive to town, but she was pretty exhausted from all the travelling so she fell asleep easily before they got to their destination.

Watching her sleep, Damon's heart split in half. She was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on, and he had no idea was he was doing with her. True, he did love her and he definitely wanted her to get away from Mystic Falls to clear her head, but what exactly did he think was going to happen? He was a monster. Selfish. And he didn't care who he hurt to get what he wanted. How could Elena ever love someone like him? He wasn't Stefan, and he wouldn't want to watch her grow old. He wanted her for eternity.

Elena woke with a start, feeling the heat from Damon's intense stare. "What?" she asked smoothing her hair. "Was I drooling?"

Damon just got out of the car and slammed the door. "If you want to eat sometime in the near future, I would suggest getting out of the car." He told her.

_Well, that was a 180, _she thought to herself. _I wonder what his problem is._

"Ookay," she said climbing out of the car. "Who peed in your blood bag?"

Damon just raised an eyebrow. "Really, Elena? I may be a monster, but even I draw the line with peed in blood bags."

"Seriously, Damon. What's going on?" she asked grabbing onto his shoulder to get his attention.

Damon moved her hand. "Don't. Okay? Just don't." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Let's just find you something to eat. Why don't we get something to go tonight and we can go shopping for food and whatever other human things you need tomorrow?"

"Fine." Elena said crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's just grab something from that Italian place over there. I would kill for some real lasagna."

Damon smirked, "Killing for lasagna? Maybe I am a bad influence."

"Har-har." Elena brushed off his nonchalance at the reference of killing someone. "Let's just go before the person I decide to kill for lasagna is _you_."

The night felt like it was never going to end. This vacation didn't feel the least bit drama free to Elena. After Damon finished downing what seemed like his twentieth glass of scotch, Elena had enough.

"Spit it out, Damon!" She yelled getting frustrated with the silence and Damon's sour mood.

Damon shrugged and sat the glass down. "I'd rather drink it. It's too expensive to spit out."

"Damon, you know that's not what I meant. Get it off of your chest. Whatever's bugging you, spit it out. I'm tired of sitting here watching you drink your way into oblivion." She demanded.

He raked his hands through his hair, and looked up at her desperately. "What is this, Elena?" He gestured between the two of them. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Elena sputtered in disbelief. "What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? You sweep me up, you take me away for what's supposed to be a break from all of the drama and teen angst that comes with Stefan and Mystic Falls, and here we are. I'm moping around and you've taken up alcoholism."

Damon threw his glass against the wall and it shattered. "I don't know what I'm doing, Elena! I don't know what I was thinking! I'm in love with you and I want you to feel about me the same way I do about you, but I don't deserve that and I'm just torturing myself!"

"Damon, don't say that. You deserve to-" Elena started.

"Just stop, Elena. I'm a monster. The things I've done? You couldn't deal with that. I'm selfish and being with you would be more than painful, it's impossible. I'm not my brother. I wouldn't be able to stand around and watch you grow old. That's me. That's who I am."

Damon left the house and slammed the door behind him, leaving Elena reeling with the impact of Damon's words.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Anything you'd like to see happen? Please review and let me know, I want to get on the ball with this and get it updated as quickly as possible for you!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm going to try the chapters through the character POVs to see if it makes for an easier story transition, bear with me because I've never written this way before. And if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them : )**

**I do not own any TVD characters, I just play around with them a bit : )**

* * *

><p>Elena POV<p>

I can't believe that just happened to me and how it makes me feel. I've never had such a heated argument like that before. The passion behind Damon's words were so much different from what I'm used to dealing with when I don't see eye to eye with Stefan. He walks on eggshells and skirts around the issue, and Damon doesn't. He challenges me, and that brings something new and exciting to the table.

I shook my head, more confused than I was when I started, and decided to go up to bed. When I collapsed on the bed, I finally let everything out, releasing all of the pent up emotions from this week's drama.

I cried for the loss of Stefan, because after this, we can't go back to how we were. I can't live in monotony with someone who doesn't challenge me. And I don't think I could ever forget what happened between him and that bitch Katherine. There is just no way that he could have gotten us mixed up, we're too different.

I must have cried myself to sleep because when I opened my eyes, soft light was coming in through the windows. I felt an arm tighten around my waist slightly, and I froze. Rolling over carefully, I realized Damon must have come in to speak to me and passed out on top of the blankets next to me. Well this is awkward, I thought.

I gave Damon a closer look, as he lay there asleep. He was so beautiful, wait, did I just think of Damon as beautiful? I shrugged. Yeah, I definitely did. I slowly lifted my hand to move some of the stray hair from his eyes. Seeing Damon like this, relaxed, not fighting a war in his head about me, and Stefan, and how bad he thinks he is, and ugh, Katherine, made him look different to me. It reminded me of what it was like to watch Jer after he had nightmares when Mom and Dad died. He would spend hours in the aftermath crying and lashing out and look so tortured. But once I was able to get him settled, he looked so beautiful and calm, that I couldn't help but want to keep him that way. To protect him, to try to prove to him that he was loved, and that life was worth living. Is that how I'm feeling about Damon? Maybe.

Damon POV

I had come in late in the night to talk to her, I wanted to make my demands known. I wanted to stake my claim in all this. Am I ready to be the good guy? Hell no. I'll never be my holier than thou brother. But I want her. And I'll protect her with everything I have and I needed to tell her.

I couldn't wake her up, when I saw her laying there like that. She was so beautiful. She was worried about something and I could tell by the little crinkle that kept appearing between her eyebrows as she slept. Instead of turning around and going to my own room, I just climbed on the bed with her. I meant to soother her into a peaceful sleep and instead, I ended up draping my arm around her and falling asleep myself.

The next morning, I knew she was awake long before she rolled over but then she did something that shocked the hell out of me, she reached out and moved the hair out of my eyes. She touched me! I felt like I was a big ball of static electricity, at the next touch I would just explode.

Today is going to be different. I'm going to make her forget about all of the drama today, and show her how to really have fun. I kept my eyes closed and smirked. "You know it's not polite to watch someone when they're sleeping, right?"

Her hand flew back from my face and she crossed her arms, my own arm still loosely draped around her middle. "You know it's not polite to climb in to bed with someone when they're sleeping, right?" she countered.

"Touché." I answered slowing taking my arm off of her, but instead of letting her up, I rolled onto her and pinned her down.

She gasped. "Damon, what are you doing? Get off of me!" she pounded her little fists on my chest uselessly.

"Not until you lose the attitude!" I said starting to tickle her sides. "I want to have fun today!"

She lost it laughing and all of the wriggling underneath me was starting to have its effect on me. If she'd have me, I would lose myself deep inside her right now, and imagining that didn't help my current situation any. I jumped off of her and headed to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She yelled after me.

I turned around and gestured to the tent forming in my pants. "I have something to take care of and you need to get around. Unless you'd like to take care of this?" I asked smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"What? No. Oh my god, Damon! Go!" she sputtered, her usual tan skin taking on a deep red shade.

Well at least I knew I could have that kind of effect on her.

Stefan POV

I didn't leave the house to hunt and I was growing increasingly irritated. I was mad at Damon for taking off with Elena and doing God knows what with her. Mad at screwing up with Katherine and probably ruining everything with Elena. And I was mad at Elena, how could she be so stupid as to run off with Damon. Where he went, danger wasn't far behind. She knows what a monster he is, she knows what he can do. Why would she call him of all people?

"Stefan, give up the inner monologue, and stop torturing yourself." Came her voice from behind me.

Before I could think, I slammed her against the wall and held her up by her throat. "What do you want Katherine?"

She laughed and slammed me on to my back on the floor, climbing on top of me. "What do you think I want? Come on, Stefan, you didn't have any problem kissing me the other night." She teased.

"I thought you were-" I started.

She laughed again and let me up. "Elena? No. We both know you knew it wasn't her. Admit it, you want me just as badly as I want you."

"I want you a badly as I want Damon to have a twin brother. Now get out." I seethed.

"Fine, I'll just grab my bag and go. And Stefan? She's having fun with him. I followed them for a couple days but," she shrugged, "if you don't want to know that's fine with me. She's so boring and simple anyways."

Did she just say she knew where Elena was? I need to know what's going on before I go crazy.

"Katherine, wait!" I caught her as she was leaving and she smirked at me, knowing exactly how this was going to pan out before it even started.

I needed to know where Elena was, so I could bring her back to me. I needed to keep her safe and show her that nothing changed and I still felt the same way about her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of the new POV? I'm pretty hardcore anti-Stefan, but I like myself some Steferine, so I'm not sure just what I'm going to do with the two of them just yet : ) Suggestions for next chapter?**


End file.
